


Believing is Seeing

by andthestorystarts



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/pseuds/andthestorystarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jamie likes winter over any other season, and where Jack spins a tale of his past, and they both find out that being a believer doesn't mean that Jamie can't be other things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing is Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to name this 'Believing is Seeing.' because of reasons that will make sense if you've seen the movie. Hope ya like it.

Spring and summer, the two seasons that most kids reveled in, were... difficult for Jamie. It wasn't like he never smiled or didn't have fun during those times, but there was always a corner of him that was frustrated with the weather, the heat, and just wanted it to shift to something colder.  
When the weather was warm enough to go around comfortably in shorts and a t-shirt(which he wore even when the weather changed into something colder, until it got to the point where his mother would pull him inside and get him to change), Jamie spent a surprising amount of time in close proximity with ice cubes.  
His family didn't tend to notice, but some days -particularly hot ones- he would grab a tray of them from the freezer and let each individual one rest in his hands, melting in his palms, then flicking the water away, and repeating until his hands went numb.

Whenever the seasons shifted to where he could step outside and feel the cold getting through his clothes, he would bite back a grin and smother his impatience.

-

When he was smaller, when Jack had just started visiting him after the whole Pitch thing, the guardian would usually opt for announcing his presence in the form of a thrown snowball.  
As Jamie got older, it turned into jumping out at him from a hiding spot in an attempt to make him jump. Usually worked too.  
The greeting came in different ways as they got to know each other better.

Jamie was ten when he got told about what Jack had done which led to him becoming a guardian(he hadn't gone into detail), and when Jack learnt that Jamie now preferred winter over any other season.(For obvious reasons that he didn't bother to voice.)  
He was sixteen when Jack told him that he was his first believer, and when Jack first heard that Jamie say that he missed him when he wasn't there.

-

They didn't properly talk about Jack and his time before meeting Jamie until he was seventeen.  
Jamie had asked.

Beforehand, all Jack had said was that he had saved his sister, and had died in doing so. That and the fact that he was three hundredish. _That_ had surprised the ten year old.

'Hey, Jack?' Jamie asked the guardian, who was in the middle of inspecting his room. He did that every time he came round.  
Jamie had always assumed that he was checking what had changed and what had stayed the same since the last time he had been there.

This time, when Jack had shown up, Jamie had been out, so he had sat down on the windowsill and had waited for him to walk in, which had resulted in a moment of a surprised expression, then Jamie crossing the room in a few strides, and had pulled Jack into a hug.

Jack had become more accustomed to hugs from Jamie, but there was always that second of pause where he froze up, unused to the touch after a year or so without it.

After the moment of pause, however, Jack always melted into the embrace, and returned it.

Usually, as a rule, as people get older, their hugs get shorter.

These two didn't follow that rule.

 

Now, Jamie was sitting on the edge of his bed whilst Jack was pottering about examining things.  
'Jack?' Jamie said again, after a few seconds of silence.  
'Hm?' Jack's head jerked up from where he'd been looking at the titles of some books that were stacked up in a form of neat disarray.  
'Last year, when you said that I was your first believer, what exactly does a believer mean for you?'

Jack was quiet for another few moments, his fingers tapping a tattoo onto his staff, before he answered, 'When someone believes, they can see. You know that bit. But when a child doesn't believe in a guardian, then the guardian can't touch them.' Jack was keeping his eyes trained on the books, but could feel Jamie's on him. 'If a guardian tries to, or is standing in the way of someone who doesn't believe, then the person just passes through them. Like they don't exist. And to them, I suppose, we don't.'

At that point he turned round, partly because he had gone over the titles of the books so many times now that he could recite them if asked.  
Jamie’s expression surprised Jack. He didn't know what kind of expression he had expected, but it hadn't been the one that he was showing.  
Jamie looked.. he looked wrecked. Jack went over to crouch in front of him, like he had done when he had been younger.  
'What is it?'  
Jamie took a second to reply, taking in a breath.  
'You.. you couldn't talk to anyone, couldn't.. couldn't touch anyone for.. for three hundred _years._ '  
Jack gave a little one-sided shrug, his gaze slightly off to the side, body language saying that he’d rather not go into that topic. Jamie gave saying something another shot, though he sounded a bit choked.  
'..You..'  
He gave up on that, and his hands moved to clutch at the fabric at the front of Jack's hoodie and he dragged him in for a kiss.  
-Which lasted about a whole two seconds because Jack jerked back, just a little, a surprised expression on his face.  
Jamie blinked, and his hands flattened out, smoothing the crumpled fabric a little. Then he blushed.  
He leant back, shoving a hand through his hair, and his next words came out rather garbled and rushed.  
'Um, t-that was- you haven't been able to touch anyone in three hundred years, so that was just-'  
Jack cut him off there, a small smile hitching the corners of his mouth up.  
'Now I know I've been more or less out of the loop for a long time, but the way I remember, kisses aren't for things like that.' There was a small pause, the smile dying down, turning serious, then he said carefully, 'Nor are they just friendly.'  
Jamie's blush had spread down his neck by then, and he was avoiding Jack's eyes.

'You know..'  
Before Jack had died, he had never really bothered with any form of romance. He had been kept busy with his sister, and she had taken priority. And the same lack of interest had followed when he had become a guardian.  
But Jamie.  
Jamie was different.  
Jack lifted himself out of his crouch, so that he was standing.  
'-I never said that I was against being something more than friends.'  
The hand that was holding onto the staff was twitching slightly, like he was resisting the urge to tap on the wood nervously. Which, as it turns out, was exactly what it was. He had found that it was never really good to show nervousness in any kind of situation.  
Jamie’s gaze finally found it’s way back to Jack, who’s small hitching smile was back in place, and blinked.  
Once, twice.

Three times, like he was running the last few seconds back through his mind, looping it back and back, checking to see if he had heard that correctly.  
He came to the conclusion that he either went momentarily insane, or he had.  
His mouth had just started to form the word ‘What?’ before Jack leant down to kiss him.

-

The next time Jack visited him, during a lull in conversation, Jack blurted out, ‘Would you like to court me?’  
Jamie looked up, from where he’d been fiddling with a pen. ‘Huh?’  
Jack half looked like he wanted to take it back, like he had never said anything. ‘Courting. I-I’m not sure if that’s still the word that you use, but…’ He trailed off, blushing ever so slightly.  
Jamie blinked, and took a second to figure it out. ‘Oh. _Oh._ Do… do you mean dating?’  
As a response, Jack gave a one-shouldered shrug that looked like it meant _yes_.  
‘You’re asking if I want to date you?’  
Jack looked like he wanted to pull his hoodie over his eyes and let the ground swallow him whole.  
Jamie gave a shake of his head, a small smile on his face as he stood up. ‘You’re an idiot.’  
Jack’s eyes were focused on the floor by now, and he didn’t notice Jamie coming towards him. He did, however, notice when his chin was grabbed and his face tilted upwards, to see a softly smiling Jamie,and a kiss was pressed to his mouth.  
‘You’re an idiot if you think I’d say no.’


End file.
